


Reunited

by Kestrel18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Rescue, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Dean is a Softie, Dean is a Sweetheart, Gabe gets a dog, Gabriel (Supernatural) Apologizes, Gabriel speaks, Gen, Kittens, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Puppy eyes, Recovery, Sign Language, animal adoption, pets with nerdy names, referenced Gabriel/Rowena, s13 spoilers, sugar glider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel18/pseuds/Kestrel18
Summary: A recovering Gabriel is reunited with an unexpected friend after Sam, Dean, and Cas bring him to an animal adoption event.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabe looked up from his book as soon as he heard footsteps. When he saw it was just Sam, he continued reading. This didn’t surprise Sam. It was their new normal. At least he wasn’t shaking in a corner or disassociating anymore. He was taking steps towards recovering both physically and mentally, but the progress was slow. He still didn’t want to be touched, often forgot to eat or sleep, kept to the corners and edges of rooms, avoided them when he thought they were in a bad mood, and still hadn’t spoken. He had only started using sign language, with Sam as translator, a week ago, 25 days since Ketch had dragged him here from where Asmodeus had him. Dean had immediately called Cas, who rushed to the bunker to reunite with his elder brother. Cas almost hadn’t recognized him. His wings were ragged, Grace almost non-existent, and his vessel was severely injured. Enough that the man Gabriel had possessed and befriended had died while held captive by Asmodeus.

Sam hesitated before approaching Gabriel. Now that Gabe was communicating, and had stopped bolting and hiding in a corner of the bunker somewhere, they had began taking him outside of the bunker, to feel the sun, see the sky and watch the rain. He had even accompanied them on supply runs. Gabriel Winchester. Their deaf brother. This was why Sam approached him now. “Hey, Gabriel.” He still spoke softly, as did they all. Sam waited until Gabe had looked up from his book before continuing. “Dean and I, we were thinking on going into town sometime today. We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us.”

Gabriel picked at a loose thread on his sweatpants. That and the hoodie hung loosely on his malnourished frame, a testament to the starvation he underwent. He shrugged, and signed “When?” while trying to clumsily juggle the book.

“Just sometime today. We can wait for you if you want.”

Gabriel nodded and slipped out of the chair. Sam watched as he padded to his room, presumably to change. He took the book with him.

Sam wandered the bunker until he found Dean and Cas in the kitchen talking. They stopped when he entered the room.

“Heya, Sammy. Gabe coming with?”

“Yeah, he’s just getting ready.”

Gabriel walked back in the room wearing jeans, a green t-shirt with long sleeves, and a blue-grey leather jacket. “Ready.”

Dean watched Gabriel carefully. He wasn’t nearly as fluent as Sam and Cas, but he was learning. “That’s ‘Let’s go’, right?”

Gabe repeated himself. Palms facing each other, fingers pointed up, he crossed his middle and index fingers on both hands and, rotated his wrists so that his palms faced ahead.

“Oh! 'Ready’. Right. Gotcha.”

Gabriel smiled. Dean and Sam weren’t so bad. They seemed sincere in their efforts to help him. He followed them out to the Impala and climbed in the backseat, like he had every time he had ridden in Baby.

Gabe rolled his window down and rested head on his arm on the edge. It made him feel less claustrophobic. Dean sang along loudly to the radio. “Carry on, my wayward sooooon! They’ll be peace when you are dooonne!” This was becoming the new normal. No torture, no pain. A family. Maybe. He wasn’t sure he’d stay yet. Pride demanded he leave as soon as he could. He was a burden. Useless to them without his Grace. Maybe they were just trying to earn his trust so he’d stay and then they’d take his Grace like Asmodeus did and-

“Brother.” Cas said softly, placing a gentle hand on his leg. “You are still safe.”

Gabe nodded. He knew. The thoughts; sometimes they just invaded his mind, his dreams at night. He couldn’t push them out. Not yet anyway. They told him it got better. That eventually he’d be able to sleep through the night, eventually he’d be able to walk without remembering how his feet were burned with holy oil after he tried to escape. He didn’t try again after that.

“We’re here,” Dean announced as he parked Baby in a strip mall. They planned on stopping at a sporting goods store first to pick up more ammo and various hunting gear. The plaza next door had a lot of people milling around. Several portable pens were set up, each containing several dogs. Gabriel scanned the pens, intrigued. Apparently, the local rescues were holding an adoption event. He froze when a dog started barking, recalling Hellhounds tearing after him when he tried to escape, teeth ripping into him, dragging him back for Asmodeus’ punishment. That was his game. Let Gabriel escape, and foil his attempts. And punish him severely afterwards. Gabriel quickly learned not to even try to resist.

“Hey. Gabe. You okay, man?” Sam put a hand on his shoulder. “Come on back to us.”

Gabe shook his head. “I’m okay.”

“You always were fond of dogs. Do you want to see them?” Cas suggested.

Gabe hesitated. He had liked dogs, but the good memories of them were tainted. One of the many things Asmodeus had ruined. Facing that fear would be one more way to reclaim himself. He nodded. “Slow.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, we’ll take it slow. I’m not too fond of dogs, either.” Dean neglected to mention his unease around them started after being killed by a Golden Retriever at the Mystery Spot.

Gabriel took a deep breath and nodded. He followed the other men to the closest table. A banner hanging from it read Laurence Animal Welfare Society. Several kittens were wrestling in a pen with no top. A fluffy, orange kitten pounced on a ball, tripped over a brown tabby, and face-planted in the dirt. The volunteer laughed. “Ron, you dork.” She turned to look at them. “Can I help you?”

“We just wanted to say hi. They’re really cute.”

“Yeah, they are. You can hold them if you’d like.”

Gabriel picked up a black kitten.

“That’s Sirius.” the volunteer said. Sam opted for the brown tabby. “That’s Minerva." Sirius purred loudly rubbing against Gabriel’s face. Cas picked up a white kitten. "That one’s Draco." Dean sneezed. Sirius jumped and looked at him, while Minerva glared at him, clearly offended. After a few minutes of kitten cuddles, they said their goodbyes and put the kittens back.

"Dean, doesn’t the bunker need a kitten?” Cas was attempting to persuade Dean to go back for the kittens.

The next rescue, A Puppy’s Voice, had dogs. A Golden Retriever with a red, white and blue bandana was chewing a Frisbee. He stood up, wagged his tail, and gave an enthusiastic bark. Dean took a step back. The man at the table gave a hand signal, and the dog laid back down. “This is Steve. He’s friendly, but he’s a bit vocal and opinionated. He’ll only be adopted out with Bucky.” He gestured to a large, brown, 3-legged dog in the same pen.

“Great names,” Dean chuckled.

“The lab is Thor. The shepherd is Tony. And the idiot who tripped over his own paws is Clint. He’s actually deaf. We don’t know what breed he is.”

Gabe patted the head of a black German Shepherd-looking dog. “Oh, that’s Loki.” Gabe slowly withdrew his hand and patted Bucky, who rolled over onto his back for a belly rub.

They stopped at Second Chance Suggies next. “What the heck is a suggie?” Dean asked, tilting his head to the side. “It sounds like a-”

“It’s short for sugar glider.” The woman at the table explained, gesturing to a cage sitting on top of it. “They’re a marsupial native to Australia. They look like flying squirrels a bit, and can glide like them. They like sweet foods, like fruit, honey, stuff like that. They’re pretty demanding, but a lot of fun. I can get some out if you want to say hi.”

Gabriel nodded enthusiastically.

She unlatched the cage and pulled out a fleece pouch. “Come say hi, guys.” A sharp noise like an electric pencil sharpener emanated from the bag, and Gabriel flinched. It didn’t sound friendly. “Oh, you brat. Deal with it. Yes, I know you’re nocturnal, but we’re making friends now. That noise is called 'crabbing’. They make it when they’re annoyed.” She finally succeeded in coercing a small, furry grey creature about the size of a hamster out. It’s tail was fluffy, and the same length as it’s body. It’s large ears swiveled around as it took in it’s new surroundings. “This is Storm." Storm took a flying leap of the brunette woman’s arm and launched itself at Gabriel. He let out a yelp as the creature landed on his chest and climbed up to his shoulder.

"Aww, he likes you,” the woman smiled. She coaxed another sugar glider out. This one was pure white. “This is Cloud.” Cloud was holding a bug in it’s hand, and they could see the creature had opposable thumbs.

Cas tilted his head to the side. His gaze wandered to- “Dean!” He grabbed Dean’s sleeve. “Dean, they have guinea pigs.” Dean allowed himself to be dragged to play with them. Sam and Gabe smiled at their brothers. Cas was cooing over the guinea pigs, holding a chocolate-colored one, while Dean scratched it’s chin. Gabriel could hear it purring.

The nice volunteer let Gabe and Sam feed the sugar gliders mealworms and pieces of fruit. The gliders eventually glided back to the cage and crawled into the pouch to go back to sleep. Gabriel decided to research sugar gliders when they got back to the Bunker. He wanted one. They were soft, curious creatures that required companionship and liked sweet foods. He could relate.

“Thanks for playing with them. They love meeting people.”

Sam and Gabriel waved and joined Dean and Cas.

“Cas, buddy, I know they’re homeless. But like you said, they’re cute. Someone will adopt them and love them and give them a good home.”

“But, Dean! I could give them a good home!”

"Cas, we travel so much. Who’s going to take care of them while we’re on the road.”

Cas crossed his arms. “We could take them with us.”

“Our lifestyle is no life for a critter like these guys.”

“I’ll fly back to the Bunker to take care of them.”

“And what if you become human again,” Dean whisper-hissed.

Cas didn’t answer. Sam was trying not to laugh. Gabe had already zoned out, and was scanning the plaza, partially out of paranoia, partially looking at the cute animals finding a family. Like he had. Yes, these two men and the younger angel were his family. And nothing would take them away.

Gabe heard a familiar yip. Could it be? No, no. It had been seven years. He didn’t want to turn around and be disappointed. He couldn’t take that again. He almost felt Loki’s hands digging into his arms as he was dragged from his room in Monte Carlo. Cookie. His brave, fearless, loyal Cookie. Growling and snapping at their feet. Sleipnir had kicked Cookie across the room, and Gabriel was convinced his beloved terrier was dead. Gabriel hiding in Monte Carlo had cost him his most steadfast friend. He slowly turned. A tiny white terrier with black ears was dragging a man in a purple Paws for the Cause t-shirt. The terrier had a matching purple vest with large black letters: I’M ADOPTABLE.

Gabe tapped Sam’s arm roughly, and gestured to the dog. He started signing to quickly for Sam to keep up.

“Hey, Gabe. It’s okay, slow down. What’s going on?”

“Dog. Black and white,” was all Gabe managed to sign.

“Okay. Let’s go talk to them.”

Gabriel walked through the crowd with purpose. Sam hadn’t seen that stance and gait in 8 years. Whatever the dog was, it was important to him.

“Mind if we say hi?” Sam asked the man in the purple shirt.

“Go right ahead. This is Chance. He’s a terrier mix. Our best bet is a Smooth Fox Terrier or a Jack Russell mix.”

“What’s his story?” Sam asked.

“A couple of actresses in Monte Carlo found him abandoned in an apartment almost eight years ago. We figure his owner left him. Or died, some drug deal gone bad, you know. Animal control picked him up. He was adopted and brought back a few times. Never settled in. We took him, and he’s been in a few foster homes. The vet thinks he’s about 11 or 12.”

It clicked. Sam looked down at Gabriel, who sat cross-legged on the ground. The dog climbed in his lap, planted his front paws on his shoulder and began enthusiastically licking his face. For the first time in almost eight years, Gabriel laughed, holding the dog tightly. With 'Chance’s’ kisses, no one could see the tears streaming from whiskey-colored eyes. “Was he yours?” Sam signed with small movements.

Gabriel nodded. Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. There was no way he could tell Gabe no. Not if this was his dog. Sam couldn’t deny him the one thing Gabriel wanted. And in the weeks they had had him, Gabriel had never asked for anything, not once.

“What’s the adoption process like?”

“I can get an application if you’re interested. Fill that out, we’ll call your references, sign the agreement and you can take a dog home while we process the rest over the next couple of days.”

Before Sam could suggest discussing it with their brothers, Dean and Cas caught up to them. “What’d you find, Sammy?”

Sam gestured to the dog. “I haven’t seen him smile like that in, well, ever.”

Dean doubted they could persuade Gabriel to put the black and white dog down if Asmodeus and Chuck told him to leave it themselves.

“He’s friendly. Real sociable. A little too smart, though. He’s quite the escape artist, so he’ll need a secure yard. He’s a terrier, so he’s tough, but loyal. He loves car rides, too. Always up for an adventure,” the man, who turned out to be the foster owner, explained.

Gabriel looked up at Dean with his golden-brown sad puppy eyes. “Please?” He said aloud.

“Fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Fine," Dean sighed. They were getting a dog.

Gabriel's face lit up like the Fourth of July. Darn those puppy eyes. He eagerly filled out the adoption application from the foster owner, Chuck. He had just enough Grace to bluff on his references. He signed the agreement with a flourish and handed the clipboard and pen back to Chuck.

Gabriel may or may not have used a little more Grace to speed the process along. That was questionable. He felt exhausted, and swayed a bit when he stood up. He was given 'Chance's' vaccine history, his collar and leash, some of the food he was currently on, and a Paws for the Cause shirt. He took off the I'm ADOPTABLE vest, and gave it back. Cookie would never need it again. "Thank you," Gabriel told them.

Dean stopped in the sporting goods store to grab the ammo and reloading supplies they had come into town for in the first place. If Sam noticed Cas taking the guinea pig rescue business card he didn't say anything. Which persuaded Gabriel to get one from the sugar glider rescue. When Gabe and Cas were distracted by Cookie, Sam got the contact info for A Puppy's Voice. 

They met Dean at a pet store on the other side of the plaza, where he was captivated by a parrot, an African Grey. "Hello!" The bird waved one foot.

"Well, hi there, buddy," Dean chuckled. "What's your name?"

The bird laughed. "I'm Batman."

"Sam! Sammy, look," Dean gestured at the bird. "He talks. And his name is Batman."

Sam sighed, then spotted the book in Dean's hand. "Weren't you just telling Cas we couldn't get a pet. Parrots are way more work than some Guinea Pigs."

"It's research! Besides, once we fix the whole issue with Michael, don't you think we deserve a break?"

"Us, retiring? Are you serious?"

"Heck yeah, man. If I knew the world was safe, I'd retire in a heartbeat."

Cas wandered off to play with the guinea pigs, while Gabe picked and Cookie got new toys, food and water bowls, treats, a soft bed, and his favorite brand of food, paid for with a fake credit card from Dean. Cookie happily trotted around the store with a tennis ball, greeting every person and dog they saw, until they met up front to head back home..

Cookie sat in Gabe's lap on the ride home, with his head out the window. This was good. His person was back, and safe now. Not ok, but better. Cookie could smell blood and fear still cling to Gabriel's skin. When they got to the Bunker, Gabriel let him walk around outside to explore. He patted his leg to call him back inside. Cookie was surprised at how quiet he was. Usually he wouldn't shut up. But it was okay. Cookie didn't mind. Cookie tailed Gabriel around the bunker. Food and water bowls in the kitchen, bed in the War Room. 

Gabriel began doing research on keeping sugar gliders as pets. They were demanding, but social. Being lonely caused health problems. He read about enclosure and nutritional requirements, how many he needed, everything. If he was going to persuade Sam and Dean, he needed to know. Little did he know, Cas was practically begging Dean to get Guinea Pigs. He wanted two. They were happier in groups too. 

"Tell you what Cas. We avert this big fiasco with Michael, you and Gabe get Heaven stable; we'll retire and you guys can get guinea pigs, sugar gliders, a dog-Heck! Get a cat for all I care. But after the world is safe. Okay, buddy?"

Cas nodded, then left to find Gabe. They needed a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel wants revenge on Loki. Gabriel will get revenge on Loki. But first, they have to find him. They need a witch strong enough to do a tracking spell. Gabriel apologizes for the Mystery Spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and plot stuff. Referenced Gabriel/Rowena. Sorry this is short and late. I'm working on actual plot, which took some time, I had to tour a college and do some other adulting stuff, and had a medical emergency regarding one of my pets. Sorry! Thanks for all the kudos though! I'm glad ya'll are enjoying it! Kudos and comments/reviews are like cookies to Cookie and Gabe. Once I'm closer to the end if this, I'm starting another fic, that's a No Powers/Veterinary Hospital AU, so keep an eye out for that if you're interested.

Gabriel held Cookie tightly, sitting next to Cas in the backseat of the Impala. Very quietly, he said, "I'm sorry."

Sam and Cas looked at him, concerned. Dean glanced at him through the rearview mirror. He did this a lot, apologizing for the tiniest infractions like the time he dropped a mug and dropped to the floor, hands shielding his head, apologizing profusely. When Cas had put a hand on his arm, he recoiled as if struck, and let out the tiniest of whimpers. That had been a bad day.

"What the heck are sorry for, man? Way I see it, we owe you an apology, for not knowing you were still alive."

Gabe shook his head. "The Mystery Spot, locking you boys in TV land, turning Sam into the Impala, leaving you to fight Lucifer because I was a coward...Everything. But mostly the Mystery Spot. I just..." He trailed off and rubbed his hands over his face. "I just didn't know what else to do." His voice broke. "I didn't know what to do."

Cas put a hand on his brothers shoulder. "All is forgiven. You did what you thought was best. You simply made a mistake." He glanced at Dean. "Someone once told me that family will forgive you no matter what. Family will always be there to pick you up."

"And, Gabriel, you're family now. Like it or not, you're an honorary Winchester," Sam agreed.

"Yeah, you've died enough times," Dean teased. "Look, it's not that you killed me. I get it. You're not the first, weren't the last. But ruining tacos, man. C'mon! You poisoned me with tacos, you heathen."

Gabe chuckled. "If it makes you feel better, I considered an exploding pie. And cutting Baby's breaks."

"Not the car!" Dean moaned dramatically.

Gabriel seemed reassured, and they spent the rest of the ride to the bunker joking with each other. He made a lot of progress over the next few days. He wasn't nearly as jumpy. He talked more, relying on sign language less and less. He didn't wake anyone in the middle of the night with his screams as he suffered violent nightmares. Cookie saw to that. As son as the terrier sensed Gabriel's distress, he would lick his face and paw at him, whining, until he woke up. Gabriel clung to Cookie as the last tendrils of sleep faded. "Back in the Bunker, Asmodeus is dead, Cookie is here. I'm safe," Gabriel reminded himself. "I'm in the Bunker, Cookie is here, Asmodeus is dead and I'm safe." He took deep breaths to calm himself.

One morning, after the first time he slept through the whole night without having a nightmare, he met the group in the kitchen for breakfast. After inhaling his chocolate chip pancakes, he quietly said,"I need a favor."

Sam and Dean looked at him in surprise. "Sure. Whaddya need?" Sam asked.

"I never told you how Asmodeus got a hold of me. After my 'death'," Gabriel used finger quotes, "I went back into hiding."

"Yeah, I remember. Porn stars in Monte Carlo," Sam said. Dean perked up at 'porn stars'. They didn't know where Gabriel was going with this. Was Asmodeus not dead?

"Exactly. I found my old friends from my days as the Trickster. The ones who helped me ditch Gabriel and become Loki in the first place."

"Who were they?" Dean asked, suspiciously. They didn't have time for a detour. Gabe couldn't waste his Grace on a crazy revenge scheme.

"The real Loki, Dean-O. I met him on a hike in the fjords. I was checking out this cave, found him bound, with a snake dripping venom into his eyes. Punishment after some spat with his pops. It was gross. I killed the snake, freed him, and we became friends," Gabriel shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "Then Luci had to fall. I wanted out, Loki owed me one. So he helped me become him. He needed to escape his own family drama, and we both laid low for a few centuries. I tracked him down after giving Luce the slip at the Elysium Motel. He helped me hide out in Monte Carlo, until he, along with his kids, betrayed me. Sold me to Asmodeus!"

Cas tilted his head to the side. "Why would they do such a thing?" His usually deep monotone voice sounded horrified.

Gabe ran his fingers through his hair. "I screwed up, broke a promise, and Odin died. Which Loki blames me for."

"Wait, hold on a sec," Dean interrupted. "Lucifer killed Odin. Not you."

The small archangel shrugged again. "Guess it doesn't matter. When you're Pop gets ganked, all common sense and civility goes out the window."

"So let me guess, you want us to help you kill an actual Trickster. And his kids. As revenge."

Gabriel tapped his nose, and pointed at Dean.

"How do we find them?" Cas asked.

"A tracking spell should do the trick, pun intended. Once we narrow it down to a city, I can find them. I know Loki better than I know myself. After all, I've been him longer."

Dean and Cas both looked at Sam, who sighed. "I'll call Rowena..." He pulled his phone out. 

Gabe tilted his head to the side, much like Cas. "Rowena...Scottish witch? Red hair?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

The Graceless Archangel nodded, smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry," Cas muttered.

"I'm not. I knew her-ah, biblically."

"Okay! We get it. I'll call her."

Dean and Gabriel snickered. Cas hung his head. His facial expression could only be described as done.

Sam set his phone down after putting it on speaker. 

"Hello boys," she crooned.

"We, uh..." Sam began.

"We need your help," Dean said firmly. "We need a tracking spell to find someone."

"If this is about your mum and the lad, I can't find them if they're in an alternate dimension."

"It-It's not them. We need you to find a Trickster. The pagan God Loki."

"Oh, Loki! I do know him! He's not in trouble, is he? He was fun."

Gabriel found himself relaxing and even smiling while Sam, Dean and that 'Tweetie-Pie, Cas' convinced her to help find Loki. He had missed the friendly voice and flirty tone. Oh, dad, she had been flexible-"

"Yeah...It's kinda a funny story. We need to find him to help a friend of ours," Dean said vaguely. 

While they negotiated, Sam picked up Cookie, who had migrated from Gabriel's lap to Sam's right side. He absentmindedly stroked him, recalling his time with Amelia and the dog that brought them together. It wasn't until Cookie arrived that Sam truly realized how much he missed having a dog around. Even Dean seemed to enjoy the enthusiastic terrier's presence. Sam saw Dean feeding him table scraps at least once a day. Maybe, once this was all over, they'd get a dog. He'd always been partial to Alaskan Malamutes...

"Dean, I don't think Sam is listening," Cas said. Sam didn't hear.

Dean shook his shoulder. "Sam!"

Sam started. "Wha-yeah, sounds good."

"Were you paying any attention?"

Sam shook his head and gestured at the dog. 

Rowena sighed. "I asked what was in it for me. I can't do something like this for free, you know."

Sam thought for a moment, before realizing the one thing Rowena wanted. "We'll help you bring back Crowley, er, Fergus."

"Rowena, we'll call you back," Dean said before hanging up. He turned to Sam. "What the heck, man?"

Sam shrugged. "Dean, that's the only thing she wants. This guarantees her help."

"And just how are we going to help get Crowley back? Why do we want the King of Hell back?" Cas demanded.

"I could be useful. Archangel Grace is powerful, I'm sure she wouldn't say no that. Or, I could service her in other ways," Gabriel suggested, trying to hide the tremors in his voice and hands.

"No!" Dean, Sam, and Cas said simultaneously.

Gabriel raised one questioning eyebrow.

"We're not going to use you like that," Cas explained.

"Yeah, not gunna happen, unless it is completely and one hundred percent consensual, got it?" Dean said firmly.

 

Sam had another idea. One that was hopefully better than his last. "How 'bout we help Rowena take over Hell? She has a legitimate claim, and there's bound to be a power vacuum now that Asmodeus is dead." Gabriel cringed. He hated that name.

"She can't be any worse than the other rulers..." Cas said thoughtfully.

Even Dean seemed to agree. "We know what we're getting, and she's kinda sometimes on our side." He called her back. 

"Have you boys come to a conclusion?"

"New plan. We help you rule Hell."

"Deal."


End file.
